


Get Up

by elirwen



Series: summer pornathon 2014 - bonus challenges [4]
Category: Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merthur is Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After banishing Sigan from his mind, Merlin has to deal with the memories.</p><p>Merlin/Teen Wolf fusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Up

**Author's Note:**

> written for the bonus challenge of the seventh week of summer pornathon 2014

“Get up.”

“No.”

Merlin buries deeper under the covers.

“I said.” Arthur pulls at the blanket. “Get. Up.”

Merlin only brings his knees closer to his chest, pressing his face into his pillow.

“You can’t go on like this.”

Merlin doesn’t react, except for tensing even more.

“You’re wasting away.”

“Good,” Merlin says into the pillow.

Arthur grabs his ankle, starts dragging him off the bed.

“Let go,” Merlin yells, trying to kick his hands off. Arthur has to grab a bit higher to keep his grip tight. 

“Just leave me alone!”

The cry reverberates through the room and Arthur is tossed back against the wall. There’s not enough force behind it to actually hurt him though. 

“I’m sorry, I’m…” Merlin is kneeling on the bed now, clothes rumpled, his skin white as a sheet. “You should stay away from me. I’m danger to anyone.”

“I’ve seen you toss a guy through a concrete wall. You’re more in control than you realize.”

Arthur stands up, straightening his jacket.

“You don’t get it. I’m poison. I ruin lives. I hurt people. Innocent people. I have blood on my hands.”

He’s holding his palms up towards Arthur. 

“It wasn’t you,” Arthur says, coming back towards the bed. Merlin shrinks back to the headboard.

“It was my magic that killed them.”

“Just like it’s my own fault that my family is dead.”

“Nimueh manipulated you...”

“And Sigan was controlling your body.”

“I almost killed you all,” Merlin says, staring at his own hands. 

“HE almost did. YOU saved us. YOU pushed him out.”

“Not soon enough. I can still feel your blood running over my fingers.”

Arthur gets on the bed and pulls Merlin into a hug.

“No, let go. I’m dangerous,” Merlin protests, but he can’t really win against werewolf strength, not without using magic. 

Arthur lies them down, pulls Merlin as close as he can until he finally stops resisting and starts clinging to Arthur instead.

“I almost killed you,” Merlin lets out, voice heavy with unshed tears. “I couldn’t… I can’t lose you.”

“I’m not that easy to get rid of.”

He carries on stroking Merlin’s back in silence, Merlin slowly relaxing in his hold.

“I guess it’s not the best time for this, but would you maybe go out with me?” Merlin asks.

“We go out all the time,” Arthur plays stupid.

“A date. I meant a date,” Merlin blurts, trying to pull away from Arthur who doesn’t let him. “Just forget I ever said anything.”

“Yes, I’ll go out with you. On a date.”

“Really?”

Merlin stills, surprised.

“In fact, we can go right now. You need to eat. You can change into those tight jeans Morgana bought you.”

“Prat,” Merlin mutters, but lets Arthur drag him out of bed.


End file.
